


Summer Stargazing

by viajeramyra



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo Secret Santa, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajeramyra/pseuds/viajeramyra
Summary: A lover’s confession, written in four stanzas
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Summer Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puddnheadbou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddnheadbou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729963) by Myra. 



> Merry Christmas, dear Bou. I hope you enjoy this poem that accompanies your painting. 
> 
> All my love, 
> 
> Myra x

_Starlight, star bright._  
_First star I see tonight._  
_The moon twinkles in the sky_  
_Never as bright as your eyes._  
_And the beauty of your smile_  
_Makes my life worthwhile._

_All the years_  
_And all my fears_  
_Start to fall on deaf ears._  
_Stood so close to you,_  
_Like the sweetest dream come true._  
_As the night begins to sing:_

_The wind whispers_  
_Bringing little shivers._  
_My hand finds yours,_  
_As nothing more than amateurs._  
_In the blink of an eye,_  
_We claim our first time._

_Your lips meet mine,_  
_And someone lets out a sigh_  
_Of joy, of peace, of divinity_  
_The holiness of a single activity_  
_The confession of lovers_  
_Time finally uncovered_  
  
  



End file.
